


Memento Mori

by WTF Dead by Daylight 2021 (fandom_DbD)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Knife Kink, Knife Play, WTF Kombat 2021, strange romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DbD/pseuds/WTF%20Dead%20by%20Daylight%202021
Summary: Сегодняшней наградой для Джули стали настоящие убийства своими руками. Без крюков, без жертвоприношений, без кривых паучьих лап, сплетённых из теней и забирающих то, что принадлежало ей по праву.
Relationships: Julie/Frank Morrison
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, [DBD team] 5. Тексты R-NC





	Memento Mori

**Author's Note:**

> [Твиттер автора](https://twitter.com/eeriuffi)
> 
> Полезные ссылки:  
> Убийцы: [Джули и Фрэнк (Легион)](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9B%D0%B5%D0%B3%D0%B8%D0%BE%D0%BD)  
> Memento Mori в игре: [wiki](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/Memento_Mori), [YouTube](https://youtu.be/gOKpBt_SM4Q?t=420)

– Мать твою, Джули. 

Она смеётся: легко, беззаботно, долго, как не смеются люди, совершившие массовое убийство.

Поправка: как не смеются _люди_. 

Логической ошибки нет, никто из них не человек. Не после того, как Сущность, развлекаясь своими древними способами, затащила их к себе, в иностранное подразделение мира забвения и боли на территории потусторонней реальности. Не после того, как Джули, захлёбываясь кристально чистым в своей искренности восторгом, призналась Фрэнку: 

– Мне так нравится, когда они кричат! 

Не после того, как они стёрли пепел сгорающего театра с капота машины – её спиной и его руками. 

Она смеётся, стоя посреди промёрзшего насквозь дома с выбитыми окнами и разодранными стенами. Стоит – со спутанными волосами, неприкрытыми капюшоном, с руками, вымазанными в бордовом по локоть, и в одной из рук держит маску и грязный нож. 

Смех постепенно приобретает истерические нотки. Обрывается так же резко, как и начался; Джули замирает и смотрит прямо на Фрэнка. 

Фрэнк думает, что ей блядски к лицу ссадина на скуле и подсохшие брызги чужой крови по всему лицу. По шее. Она вся выглядит так, словно зарезала не четверых человек, а с десяток свиней – после стольких ножевых придётся доставать точильный камень. 

Он обнаруживает себя вплотную близко к ней секундой (часом?) позже, прикладывает руку к щеке, давит большим пальцем на ссадину. Джули шипит, но не рыпается; дёргаются лишь уголки её губ. 

– Моя девочка, – не выдержав, шепчет Фрэнк. Джули расцветает в улыбке. 

На Ормонде дико холодно, но никто из Легиона этот холод не ощущает. Обледеневшие ставни царапают им руки, промёрзшие диваны впиваются пружинами в спины, огонь в камине то и дело гаснет под сильным ветром – Сущность раз за разом возвращает его к жизни так же, как зализывает _им_ раны. Сущность любит Легион. Сущность любит послушных мальчиков и девочек, слепо выполняющих её указания, и иногда она даёт им шанс поразвлечься от души. 

В особо хорошие дни, вроде сегодняшнего, и вовсе закрывает глаза на любые проступки. 

Пусть веселятся, раз до этого послужили на славу. Раз готовы служить и потом. 

Сегодняшней наградой для Джули стали настоящие _убийства_ своими руками. Без крюков, без жертвоприношений, без кривых паучьих лап, сплетённых из теней и забирающих то, что принадлежало ей по праву. 

Фрэнк не забирает ни маску, ни нож. Джули не сдвигается с места даже тогда, когда его – горячая на ледяном Ормонде – ладонь прижимается к животу. 

– Расскажи, – и шёпот у него тоже горячий, обжигающий с выдохом ухо. 

– Она меня наградила, – голос не дрожит, и за это пробирает настоящая гордость. _Его девочка._ – Привела на автосвалку – ты знаешь, я обожаю это место, – и сказала… _помнить о смерти._ Дала их всех убить. Самой, без помощи. 

Фрэнк медленно перемещается за спину – тихо, быстро, ассасин во плоти. Человек ярких событий и беспрецедентных в своей сути выходок, любящий делать всё с _огоньком_ и чужим визгом, необъяснимо имеющий походку мягколапой кошки. 

Тихий и быстрый во всём, что не касалось смерти и удовольствия – либо удовольствия от смерти. 

– Ты знаешь, что я не про это, – он понижает голос, прижимаясь со спины. Джули не возражает и не протестует, не упоминает про то, что сам вымажется хрен знает в чём, потому что действительно знает: ему такое нравится. – Расскажи подробно. В деталях. 

Она прерывисто выдыхает, собираясь с мыслями. Чужая рука не делает проще. 

– Шоколадка попалась первой. Я её пнула, она… вмазалась ебалом об капот красного Шевроле, шестьдесят седьмого, может, там не поймёшь. Била головой, пока не выбила фару не отломала зеркало заднего вида. Кажется, ей втащило переносицу вглубь черепа. 

– И что, даже не сопротивлялась?

– Заломила руку, чтобы не виляла. 

Фрэнк сцепляет свободные пальцы на её запястье, оттягивая наверх, к лопаткам, пока не приходится склонять вперёд, чтобы не вывихнуть ничего к чертям. Ладонь прижимается к животу только крепче, не давая отстраниться далеко. 

– Так?

– Да, – несколько рвано выдыхает Джули. Грызёт губу. Блять. – Она не сразу откинулась, но в себя больше не приходила. Качок… с ним пришлось побегать. Загнала в дом, первым – по щиколотке, вторым – предплечье, несколько раз под рёбра, виском об угол подоконника, чтобы не распускал ебучие лапы. Сердце, во всяком случае, ещё билось, пока я не… отпустила. 

– Сколько раз?

Фрэнк царапает под рёбрами уже Джули – да, именно там, где получил ножом Дэвид. И откуда только знает?

– …что?

– Сколько раз ты его пырнула?

Она прикрывает глаза и теряется в воспоминаниях, путая ощущение памяти в сопоставлении с реальностью. 

– Двадцать один. 

Исполосовала его, как жёсткий ребёнок – котёнка. Как грабли землю. Как Джули – спину Фрэнка, когда он становился совсем ебанутым. 

Там виднелась белая плоть кости под мясом на ноге, можно было различить все тонкости мышечной прослойки и даже нити сухожилий. Было красиво. Джули смотрела и думала: ёбаный бекон, и зачем ты только сушишься, если в итоге всё равно сгниёшь в сырой земле Автохэвена? Сгниёшь, потому что так того хочет Сущность, потому что так того хочу _я_ , принявшая на сегодня чужие полномочия по кровавой бане. 

Фрэнк дышит ей в шею и медленно проходится языком до уха. Кожа Джули на вкус – трава, пыль, пот и слёзы выживших. 

Самый лучший набор. Не хватает только пары деталей. 

Он смещает руку с живота ниже. Ноги у Джули резко подкашиваются, но она умудряется устоять самостоятельно, пусть и с руганью сквозь зубы. Упасть в любом случае не дадут – рано. 

Пусть потерпит. 

Они же терпели.

– Третий?

– В затылок сзади, – одновременно с окончанием фразы на её загривке сжимаются зубы. – …как ты показывал, блять, Фрэнк…

– Говори дальше, – а голос ровный, словно не он только что изображал Цербера на выгуле. 

– Вниз по паре позвонков. Вдоль рёбер под лопатками – дважды… Там тяжело протиснуть лезвие, ты знаешь? У этого… как его… ссыкла шкафолюбчивого. У него удивительно крепкая спина для такого хлюпика. По его очкам весело ходить. 

Фрэнк замирает.

– Он тебе понравился?

– Он? – Джули смеётся, выбивая из него довольный оскал. – У него даже кровь невкусная. 

Отмирает, но тут же перехватывает нож, выбивая маску из руки. Лезвие без лишней дрожи крепко прижимается к бедру. 

– Кровь, значит. Пробовала? Откуда? 

– Пришлось, он взбрыкнул, попал затылком мне по лицу, – а разбитую губу-то он и не сразу заметил. Или заметил, но оставил на потом, как и ссадину. – Оставил след. 

Такого объяснения оказывает достаточно для того, чтобы унять вскинувшуюся кислоту ревности, но не для того, чтобы убрать нож. Наоборот – кончик лезвия подцепляет шлёвку джинсов, и Джули, воплощение его снесённой крыши, лишь начинает чаще дышать. 

Ей тоже нравится. 

– Что с четвёртым?

Непроизвольная улыбка, резкая в своей хищной жестокости, возвращается на лицо. 

– Атлетка, – и сейчас бы сплюнуть, но это не то поведение, которое будет к лицу _хорошей девочке_. – Натянула опять эту маску свою ебучую… не знаю, кто её надоумил на этот цирк, но сегодня клоунессе слегка не повезло. 

Фрэнк смеётся, низко и хрипло. Мэг. Джули терпеть не могла Мэг, не после того, как он зажал суку где-то на Гидеоне, решив, что её футболке необходима новая расцветка. Джули до свинтившихся мозгов ревновала нож, вспоровший атлетке грудину, ревновала руку Фрэнка, этот нож державший. 

– С этой было весело, – в голосе прорезается раздражение вперемешку с чистотой презрения, – решила подраться. Мелкая блядь. 

А вот и ссадина. 

– Отпинывалась, пришлось взять за горло, чтобы кинуть на землю…

Фрэнк берёт за горло уже её, Джули, давит, заставляет податься назад, прогибаясь. Её серые от крови и грязи волосы смотрятся на его плече предельно уместно. 

– Так?

– ...и держала за него, пока резала. Ненавижу непослушных. Там были ноги, чтобы больше не смогла убежать, был бок – помню, кажется, как попала по печени. Вскрыла ей живот, пересчитала внутренности, – да, слушай, печень была уже дырявая, – уделалась вся, но это того стоило… Она ещё дышала. Слабо, но даже ныла. Тогда я вспомнила про горло. 

У Фрэнка всё же твёрдая рука, когда дело касается ножей. 

Лезвие тонкой полосой прикладывается к нежной коже поверх щитовидного хряща: смертельно ласково, почти нежно, если не считать плотного прижатия, рискующего стать последним при должном движении кистью. 

Дело ведь не столько в том, что кто-то кого-то убил. Дело в том, как, _чем_ их убивали. Детальный рассказ про агонию чужих последних секунд подталкивает к мыслям о том, насколько безграничны возможности куска стали, заделанного в обрубок дерева. 

Сначала ты вспарываешь кому-то брюхо, не щадя заточку, а потом кончиком того же лезвия рисуют линии из мурашек по твоей груди. 

Чем лучше она становится в обращении с ножом, тем больше причин снова и снова в неё влюбляться.

Тем ближе они друг к другу. 

– Больше она не орала, – с хладнокровным спокойствием выдыхает Джули, нащупывая рукой чужой ремень. 

– _Моя девочка,_ – довольно отмечает Фрэнк.


End file.
